Scared To be Lonely (Hunkai Ver)
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Sekalipun ia sadar, jika mereka berdua bukan lagi anak remaja naif yang masih mencari jati diri. Tetap saja Jongin akan merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti


Scared To Be Lonely

Rating : T

Genre. : Romance + Hurt comfort

Pairing : Hunkai

warning : BL, Yaoi, Gaje, AU, Typos, OOC

Song fic

All chara are not belong to me but story is mine:)

...

"Aku berharap ini tidak akan pernah terjadi" Jongin berkata perlahan.

Sekalipun ia sadar, jika mereka berdua bukan lagi anak remaja naif yang masih mencari jati diri. Tetap saja Jongin akan merasa dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

Tetapi lelaki jangkung di hadapannya itu hanya terdiam. Sesekali menyesap segelas wine dari dalam gelas. Seolah tidak mau peduli dengan keadaan Jongin yang sudah terlihat hampir menyerah dengan keadaan.

"Sehun" Jongin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian seraya meraih gelas itu dari tangan Sehun. "Apa kau mendengarku?"

Sehun terbatuk pelan. Maklum saja, dia sangat mencintai rokok. Dan itu semua adalah hasil hobinya yang tidak bermanfaat dan mengerikan.

"Apa kau mulai menyesal?" Tanya Sehun. Menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyebalkan. "Sudah ku katakan padamu cukup lakukan jika kita berdua bahagia..Apakah kau sudah mulai hanyut dengan keadaan ini?"

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Lip balmnya sudah habis akibat perbuatan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suatu permainan yang cukup menyenangkan. Sehingga membuat Sehun selalu datang padanya dan menghabiskan waktu hingga fajar menyingsing di ufuk timur.

Seharusnya Jongin tidak begini. Sebagai seorang yang akrab dengan dunia malam, dirinya musti profesional tanpa pernah menyangkut perasaan pada pelanggannya.

5 tahun bergelut, hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Sehun Oh. Seorang seniman yang terlalu frustasi ditinggal mati oleh istrinya.

Malam itu, mungkin Sehun sedikit merasa butuh segelas wine untuk menghibur otaknya. kemudian Jongin yang datang padanya dan menawarkan diri dengan harga yang cukup dikatakan murah. Meski pada akhirnya Sehun membayar Jongin dengan harga yang cukup fantastis.

Ada hitam di atas putih saat itu..

Yang entah bagaimana membuat Jongin berpikir, jika dia membutuhkan seorang Sehun. Bukan hanya sekedar teman tidur, namun lebih dari itu.

Untuk pertama kali Jongin berpikir jika dia membutuhkan Sehun untuk menanggung biaya hidupnya yang cukup mahal. Dan Sehun yang membutuhkan Jongin untuk menemaninya di saat kesepian. Tentu saja menggantikan Baekhyun Oh yang sudah lama meninggal dunia.

Entah bagaimana perasaan terlarang itu muncul. Karena disetiap pertengkaran mereka, Jongin akan terus memaki dan menampar Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah melawan kekerasan itu. Jongin merasa, Sehun adalah tipikal pria dewasa yang dingin namun tidak pernah sekalipun memukul kasar wajahnya.

"Sehun" Jongin mencoba untuk menahan isakannya. "Menurutmu..Apa yang kurang dariku?"

Sehun menarik napas pelan. Bibirnya terasa agak asam, itu tandanya dia butuh rokok untuk ia hisap. "Tidak ada"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau cantik, kau pandai merawat diri, kau pandai memasak, dan pandai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah" untuk pertama kalinya Sehun memuji Jongin.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha supaya rona merahnya itu tidak terlihat jelas oleh Sehun. "Hanya itu?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia menguap bosan. Sebelum memulai permainan gila itu, keduanya terlibat pertengkaran yang luar biasa. Jongin yang liar, dan Sehun yang acuh tak acuh. sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Jongin untuk berhenti menjadi pribadi yang kasar.

"Apa kita akan terus seperti ini?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun tertohok dalam perasaan bosannya. Dalam diam ia berpikir, mana kala pikirannya yang terlanjur menyebalkan itu ikut bertanya. Harus sampai kapan mereka tetap bersama? Dalam hubungan yang terlihat seperti semu, dalam hubungan tidak sehat tanpa cinta, dalam hubungan dimana dirinya terlalu egois menahan Jongin hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu" Sehun menjawab. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata mulai menganak sungai membasahi wajahnya yang polos. Bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia inginkan.

Teringat saat dimana Jongin pergi meninggalkan Sehun setelah pertengkaran gila mereka. Untuk 7 hari berturut-turut Sehun sama sekali tidak bertanya dimana keberadaan Jongin. Hingga di hari kedelapan, Sehun datang ke Club menemui Jongin dalam keadaan mabuk. Mencium bibirnya dengan rakus di depan semua orang. Dan jatuh tersungkur dengan keadaan berantakan dan lelah.

Dia nampak kacau. Sehingga membuat Jongin terus bertanya, bagaimana cara pria itu melewatkan 7 hari tanpa dirinya?

"Kau sudah merasa bosan" Sehun berkata lagi.

Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Sementara Sehun malah terdiam. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin menangis.

"Kau brengsek" Jongin meronta saat Sehun mencoba untuk memeluknya.

Apa artinya semua ini?

Perasaan Jongin? Pengorbanan Jongin? Apakah itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk seorang Sehun? Jika dibandingkan Baekhyun Oh, Jongin sama sekali tidak ada tandingannya.

"Jongin, tetaplah seperti ini" bisik Sehun. Memeluk Jongin dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dimana batinnya terus-menerus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun di surga sana.

Jongin hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong. Apakah memang hanya tubuh mereka saja? atau bahkan mereka memang sudah kehilangan akal sehat untuk berpikir? Karena kenyataannya Jongin merasa bahwa dirinya hanya bagaikan pelampiasan atas rasa kesepian Sehun.

Sehun merindukan Baekhyun..

Sehun kesepian tanpa Baekhyun..

Dan Jongin harus mengerti, bahwa pelukan dan cumbu rayu Sehun hanyalah pelampiasan rasa rindunya terhadap Baekhyun. Begitupun dengan pelukan erat Sehun malam ini. Sehun hanya takut kesepian..

"Kau hanya takut kesepian" Jongin berkata perlahan, tatapannya masih lurus dalam kekosongan.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasakan rasa sakit saat melihat Jongin dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena namja pintar seperti dirimu tahu betul apa jawabannya"

"Jika memang begitu. Apa kau tahu apa yang ku takutkan?" Jongin menoleh, menatap Sehun tepat di mata.

Sehun menggeleng pelan..

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya takut patah hati..Dimana aku begitu takut, saat kau pergi dan hatiku pun terluka..Tidak, tolong jangan salah paham! Aku tidak takut kehilanganmu tetapi keberadaanmu adalah obat bagiku"

.

.

.

End


End file.
